Surviving Hasetsu High!
by SpareShiro2018
Summary: Yuri Katsuki's first year in Hasetsu High school includes many awkward and sweet experiences with his crush, Viktor Nikiforov, in his class, but not everyone appreciates their adorable connection with each other. For example, Russian student Yuri Plisetsky makes sure Yuri will endure pure hell for laying a finger on Viktor. * DRAMA - ROMANCE - HUMOR - HIGH SCHOOL AU! *
1. Meet Viktor Nikiforov, My Crush

**Author's Note: I was surfing through my ancient stories from elementary and, hey, I HAVE to admit I wasn't too shabby with my ideas. Who knew I would take it and use the main idea? I'll still be changing it up a lot, SO DON'T WORRY. Also, don't have a heart attack if these chapters upload with demon-speed.**

 **P.S. The ages are not accurate according to the show, JUST A HEADS UP!** **This story is told from Yuri Katsuki's POV. Thank you, and enjoy~!**

* * *

"Wake up, Yuri! You're going to be late for school!" My eyes pop open and I fly out of my bed. Mom is freaking out and pacing back and forth. "It's already 8:24…!"

"8:24?!" I shout. I throw on my school uniform and run downstairs. I grab my backpack, lunchbox and an apple for the road. "Bye mom!" I yell, and run as fast as I can out the door and downhill to Hasetsu High. While I'm sprinting down the street, I feel a drop on my head. Then pattering. I look up at the dark sky as it begins pouring. _Shit!_ I dodge as much rain as I can and go under trees and through paths towards my school. I finally reach it… but I'm completely soaked from head-to-toe, and my shoes are covered in mud. I put my sopped backpack into my locker and quickly eat away at my apple before it's time for class to start.

Our teacher, Mrs. Mila Babicheva, is our homeroom teacher, and she's a great woman with great intentions … Yeah, I'm being sarcastic. She's an awful person who thinks that being PERFECT students is more like boot-camp. Oh, and she loves to arrange seating plans and make them hell itself. She's giving us a new one day actually. "Don't even DARE to complain about this, class, or I promise that you'd prefer to be sold into slavery." The whole class either winces and shrivels back or just rolls their eyes as if they couldn't give more of a shit.

Mrs. Babicheva puts the seating plan up on the board with the overhead projector, and once I find out where I am, I mentally groan. _Minami Kenjirou. I mean, he's a really sweet kid, but he's SO TALKATIVE._ I slowly slump over to my new desk and see Minami prancing over to the desk next to me with a huge, wide grin. _This day keeps getting worse, doesn't it?_

Our teacher thinks it's funny to assign a huge amount of seatwork to us for do, and it's totally impossible to finish in this one period. Since no one except Yuri Plisetsky, a stuck-up Russian kid, somehow finished, she gave the rest of us a talk, and informed us that next time she'll be more merciless. This is _one_ of the many reasons why school is such a nightmare. Actually, make that two. Yuri can blow up at you for almost anything, and he hates my guts. He's told me countless times to go screw myself, get lost, and that _"There can only be one Yuri"_. He loves to hang around Viktor Nikiforov, another Russian student in our class. I have to tell you, I have a huuuge crush on him. Ever since my older sister, Mari, mentioned him from school sports teams, I've admired him for everything. Plus, he doesn't actually hang out with Yuri and bully me. Viktor is really charming, kind, and great at pretty much everything.

My next class is Phys. Ed and today we're playing volleyball. She splits us up into different teams and I end up with my Thai best friend Phichit Chulalont, Minami, and… _Wait what?! VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?!_ My heart pounds as we head to our team members and form our groups. We get into our positions, and the other team gets the starting serve.

The ball goes flying straight to Minami, who flumsily hits it backwards by accident. Viktor yells, "Got it!" and dives down, bumping it beautifully towards the middle of our court again. _Should I…?!_

"GO YURI!" Phichit shouts, and I quickly slap it over the net. It just pops over the next and plunges straight down. Someone on the opposing team dives, but they just miss it.

Viktor turns to me, giving me a smile like the Sun itself. "Awesome hit!"

My face flushes and I stutter, "T-thanks…!" _Phew, I didn't make a total fool of myself talking to him right to his face-_ SLAP!

My glasses get thrown to the floor and I uncomfortably stumble to the floor. "Ow…!" I mutter. _That would do it. I freaking just lost my focus STARING AT VIKTOR and got hit on the head with the volleyball! If that doesn't make me look like an idiot, I don't know what does._

Viktor chuckles and asks, "Are you okay?"

"W-well, I…" I wince as I shift my leg. "I think I twisted by ankle…"

He looms overtop of me, holding out his hand for me to grab hold of. I shakily reach up and grasp his warm, smooth hand. He hoists me up and gently slaps my back. "You have to watch out, Yuri!" Then he whispers, "The other Yuri can't get enough of me. He's just jealous, so ignore him for me, kay~?" He winks at me and then heads to our teacher. "Can I get some ice for him? He hurt his ankle?"

This is exactly what makes my heart flutter. He's the sweetest and most considerate person I've ever met. Motivated, Viktor runs out of the gym to fetch an icepack. I hide my face from everyone as they rotate positions so that they can continue without me, and for Viktor for the time being. My face might as well be melted off right now. This is the first time that Viktor and I have had a real conversation with each other. Every other time, it's just a smile or a little, "Hi!" in the hallways or something.

Viktor comes back with an icepack in his hand and whispers, "Our teacher gave me permission to help out with your ankle."

 _See what I mean...? He's an angel- WAIT WHAT, HE DID FREAKING WHAT NOW?!_ I push my glasses up from my nose and mutter, "Thanks, Viktor."

"No problem~" he says and slips my shoe off. "This might tickle, okay?" he warns.

"What are you-"

He suddenly pulls my sock off and I let out a little "Eee!" of surprise. He snickers and covers his mouth. "I told you it'd tickle." Viktor grabs a bandage and wraps it around my ankle. "Don't you just hate it when things like this happen?"

"Y-yeah…" I reply.

He places the icepack on my ankle and holds it there. _This is so awkward…!_ He's kneeling in front of me, tending to my _horrible wound_ while I'm standing up. He's so handsome, and I can't keep my eyes off of his perfect hair. A stray strand falls by his eye, and I watch it stay there. Suddenly, Viktor glances up and catches my eye. I swing my head in the other direction and pretend to be looking at something. He smirks and watches the volleyball game going on beside us.

* * *

Viktor and I end up hanging on the side for the rest of the class together, and it was so uncomfortable for my dear soul to endure. My mouth was quivering the whole time because I was so nervous being beside him. When class ends and everyone goes to the changeroom, he stays near me and brings his clothes near where I'm changing.

 _Uhmm.. Okay._

All of a sudden he pulls his shirt off over his head, and I'm truly blinded. Hidden beneath his simple active-wear t-shirt is a full set of rock-hard abs. This kid is freaking 15 years old like me. I feel self-conscious changing beside him, considering I have a negative-6 back. (Aka: Belly pooch.) I turn the other way when I take off my shirt, and I put my uniform shirt on in a jiffy. There's no _way_ I'm letting him see me like this. "Hey Yuri~"

I glance to my right and Viktor is peering at me with adorable, shimmering blue-green eyes. "Do you skate?"

 _Skate?_ I frown. "No…?"

"Maybe you could come to a rink with me sometime, then!" he chants. "I go there all the time and practice!"

"O-okay, yeah! Sounds great!"

 _Yeah… No. Not great. It sounds like pure hell. Magical… unreal… but hell._

"You're cool, Yuri." he mutters as he changes into his pants. "I'm surprised we've never talked before."

 _I'm WHAT now?! Are you blind? I'm a complete nerd! Cool is NOT the right word to describe me._

I try putting my shoe back on, and I let out a small sob of pain. Viktor immediately looks concerned, and he goes flying towards the ground. "Don't worry about doing it yourself, Yuri! Let me help you." He gently lifts my foot up and cautiously places it into my shoe for me, nice and snug.

I look away, blushing, and I notice Yuri Plisetsky piercing daggers into my soul with his glare. He gives me a tight-lipped, forced smile and lifts _The Finger_. I look away and quickly say, "Thanks so much, Viktor…! But I should get going now."

He frowns in confusion. "We always leave at the same time... altogether… when the bell goes. And it hasn't went yet." He looks into my eyes and mutters, "What's wrong…?"

The gorgeous universe in his eyes distracts me and I lose my place. "Uhh…! N-nothing…!"

He smirks. "Don't be afraid to tell me anything, okay, Yuri? You can trust me."

I nod vigorously and when he packs up his gym clothes, I let out a breath. _I swear Yuri is out to murder me now._


	2. Is this a DATE?

_**Lunchtime, the same day**_

"I heard about your ankle from your Phys. Ed teacher, Yuri." Mrs. Babicheva says to me as I walk into the homeroom for lunch. "She said that Viktor Nikiforov was very helpful for when you got hurt."

I nod. _What's she getting to...?!_

"I was thinking that Minami Kenjirou could switch out with Viktor Nikiforov in our homeroom classroom."

 _Is this a dream?_ "...Really?!" I ask. _Maybe she's not a she-devil after all..._

"Really." she assures.

Minami comes skipping into the classroom when our teacher says, "Minami, in homeroom, you'll be switching spots with Viktor Nikiforov."

His face falls and then he puts on a fake smile. "Okay…!" I can tell that his poor heart just tore into two.

She scouts out Viktor from the students and calls him out. "I'd like you to switch spots with Minami Kenjirou for homeroom." Viktor's mouth turns up in a wide grin. "And that's an _order_." she adds, smirking.

Viktor laughs. "Yes, ma'am!" He gives me a friendly smile across the classroom and quickly shows me an irresistible duck-like kissy face. I smirk and look down at the floor. _I can't believe this is happening right now._

The other Yuri thinks otherwise about the whole _thing_ between me and Viktor. I know this without even looking at him. Besides, Viktor was sitting in front of him before in homeroom, but _not anymore~_

* * *

Once lunchtime is done, break is ready to start. All of my classmates disperse and go into their groups of friends. Viktor catches me on the way to my locker and asks me if I want to hang out today. "Uhmmm… sure?"

"Great!" He smiles. "Whaddya wanna do?"

"We could just talk-"

"Viktooooor~" someone chants. We both turn around and see the Russian Yuri. "Come with me and my friends to get some pizza." He acts as if I'm not even there.

"Sorry, I'm hanging out with Yuri today." Viktor says, looking over at me. "Plus, he needs _someone_ to take care of his ankle for him."

 _But…!_ "No, I can take care of it myself-"

"C'mon, Viktor, you're being ridiculous. This kid is perfectly capable of taking care of himself." He turns to glare at me. "...Or at least he _should_ be."

Viktor's grin disappears and he confidently tells Yuri, "I've already told you I'm _busy_."

Yuri finally gets the message and rolls his eyes. "If you keep hanging out with this kid, you're gonna make problems for yourself."

" _Bye, Yuri."_ Viktor groans and waves him off. "Sorry about him."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about me." I say.

He gives me a comforting smile, and we walk off together. "Do you like movies?"

 _He's not hinting at…?_ "Yeah, I love them!" I answer.

"There's a cool movie playing tonight at the cinema!" he replies. "I was thinking of bringing a friend along. What do you say?"

 _Pffft, HOW COULD I SAY NO?!_ "S-sounds great…! That'd be a lot of fun!"

Viktor grins. "Perfect! Oh, and I'll pay for you."

"That's fine, I can take care of it." I answer.

"I insist!" he says. "Please…?"

 _He's begging to pay?!_ I look at him and his eyes are the same magical universe as before. _Aughhh fine…_ I sigh and say, "Alriiiight, but next time, I'll take you out and pay for it."

 _Ohhhhh shit. Ohhhhh NO. Did I honestly just say "next time"? WHAT IF THERE_ IS _NO NEXT TIME?! I wouldn't be surprised after this!_

Viktor laughs like an angelic choir. _SORRY FOR ALL MY POETRY, BUT HE'S A RARE PHENOMENON._ "Fair enough~" he chants.

* * *

 _ **That night**_

This is too much. Too much for me to deal with right now. Viktor and I literally just started talking to each other and he already asked me out to the movies!

 _Holy crap. WHAT AM I SAYING?! 'Asked me out'?!_ Now that I think about it, HECK YEAH, it sounds like a date! Now I'm even more nervous…!

"So you're telling me that you're going to the movies." my mom mutters. A suspicious grin appears on her face as she says, "...with a _GUY_ …"

"Bingo, Mom."

She squeals and does a funky little celebration dance around the room. "My little Yuri is going on a daaaate~~!" Then she looks at what I'm wearing. "Are you trying to completely flunk this date, Yuri?!"

"Mom, it's not a date-"

She nods, totally sure of herself. "Yes, it is."

I sigh. "And I haven't decided what to wear yet, Mom."

"Please… let me take care of this." She runs to my room and comes back in under ten seconds. "Now THIS is the real deal~!" Mom is holding out a tuxedo she snagged from my bedroom closet.

"Are you sure that's appropriate?" I mutter. "It's just a movie."

She gawks at me in disbelief. "You can't be serious, Yuri. Charm needs to come in play as soon as possible!" Then she forces the suit into my face and makes me hurry away. "On you go~! You don't wanna be late for your very first date!"

I groan and change into the suit in the washroom. I check myself out in the mirror. Thankfully my suit covers up my belly… It would be so embarrassing for it to be hanging out. I take my glasses off and pop in my contacts. While I'm gelling my hair down, I hear the doorbell ring, along with a polite, gentle knock on the door.

My mom immediately shouts, "HE'S HERE, YURI! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DATE!" She also adds, "NEVERMIND, I'LL GET IT! I'LL PRETEND YOU WERE IN THE WASHROOM OR SOMETHING, OKAY?!"

As hard as Mom is trying to sound natural and cool for Viktor, I know full-well that he could hear the essay she just yelled across the entire neighborhood. "Oh, hi~!" she sings, trying to sound as enthusiastic and surprised as she can. "And you are?" I hear the door shut after my mom has let him inside already.

"I'm Viktor Nikiforov." his crisp voice echoes. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Katsuki!"

"You, as well!" she replies. "Oh, and Yuri's just in the washroom right now. He should be here any minute."

"It's no problem." Viktor answers.

 _Kay, I'm coming out…_ I exit the washroom, looking snazzy as heck, and turn the corner to see Viktor in a casual tanktop and some sweatpants. His hair is even up in a ponytail. _Are you- IT'S CASUAL?!_ My face turns bright red before either Viktor or my mom say anything, and I rush to my room. _I just made a total idiot of myself. Again._

I quickly strip out of my suit and throw on a shirt and shorts. I leave my glasses behind and brush through my hair to make it look less slicked-back and more normal.

I return to see Viktor and my mom chatting about relatives, blood types, and family stuff, and Viktor is in the middle of telling Mom about his grandparents when he looks up at me and loses his train of thought. For once, I surprise him first. "Y-Yuri, hey…!" he stutters. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I respond and look at the floor. "Bye mom." I shut the door and hop into the taxi car up front with him. "...Your parents busy tonight?" I ask.

He glances over and gives me a sad smile. "My parents are both dead, actually. I'm living with my grandparents." Viktor looks out the window for a moment, seeming to remember the memories with them.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. "Just… feel free to come by my place any time. It's not nice to be lonely."

Viktor gives me a meaningful smile and replies, "I'll be sure to make good use of that opportunity~"

 _That was a bad idea. I guess there's no taking it back now._

We drive to the cinema and head inside to the front desk to buy our tickets. "Wait, so which movie were we planning on watching anyways, Viktor?!"

He grins mischeviously and mutters, "You'll find out soon."

I give him an unsure smile back. "Great." Once we're next in line for our tickets, he makes me plug my ears so I still can't figure out the movie.

I uncover them after he's been handed the tickets, and we go to our assigned theater room. I suspiciously eye him, and he notices, sticking out his tongue playfully. I roll my eyes and smile. We take a seat right smack in the middle of the large room and wait for all of the commercials to pass. The movie FINALLY starts and I shake my head back and forth once I realize what it is. "La La Land?! A musical?!" I ask.

"Shhh…!" He grins and wraps an arm around my shoulders flirtaciously. It's weirdly comfortable… not as squirmish as I thought it would be. "And for the record, you look really good with your contacts." I immediately flush and whisper my thanks. However, after a couple of minutes, everything in the theater room feels natural and surprisingly fun.

* * *

The movie ended up being amusing and dramatic to see together, especially being two boys. It was a great night, and we really seemed to butter each other's toast. Sorry, let me reword that if it was misunderstood: We really seemed to get along.

And that felt good. Like, REAL good.


End file.
